KinbakuBi
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: This is a response to a challenge on Inuyasha-Fanfiction,com The theme is "bondage." This is a chapter story and it IS MA for a reason kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Kinbaku-bi

It had happened in a matter of one small day, she argued with the logical side of her brain. It screamed back at her that she had always been like that for a long time. She would not have that. Blue eyes scanned the pages of the pornographic magazine, glancing at the women tied in various ways. Kagome shook her head, was she mental? Why did she have to be a _freak_?She knew people like that kind of thing, but she would have never guessed that she would turn out to be like that. Shame and guilt over whelmed her body.

'_What is considered normal?' _The logical side spoke to her once again.

The thought comforted her little. She threw the magazine into the roaring fire, frustrated. Maybe it was _him._ The way he looked at her, the way he dominated over her in every way. Maybe it wasn't her at all! She knew also that it couldn't be completely his fault. She was the one that had to run her mouth like usual.

_~Flashback~_

_He just had to waltz into their camp didn't he? He just had to act arrogant. __**He**__ just had to piss her off didn't he? _

_Blue eyes clashed defiantly with cold golden orbs, she would not back down. He sensed this also. "Remember to who you speak, miko." _

"_I know perfectly well to who I speak, I am not afraid of you, you big bully!" Perhaps that wasn't the proper thing to say. _

_A gasp left her throat as her back hit the ground and a very unhappy Taiyoukai appeared above her, pinning her to the ground, his elegant hand gripped her throat. A growl rumbled in his chest as her bent down closer to her. _

_Kagome groaned, where was Inuyasha when you needed him? _

'_With Kikyo. Duh.' the thought wracked her brain as she considered trying to scream. _

_She realized that he wouldn't come to her aid this time and that she better think of something quick to cool the angered lord. Another loud growl stopped the gears in her head. Her arms raised and pushed against his shoulders. He would not budge. She looked at his steel face and frowned channeling her reiki into her hands. It happened to fast, it was disturbing. His other hand, that she had so gratefully gave back when the jewel was completed, pinned her arms above her head painfully and his knees trapped her legs in between them, rendering her defenseless. The jolt of pleasure started at her center and traveled to her toes, making them wiggle. _

'_What the hell?' Confusion sparked into her eyes, what was this feeling?_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened a tiny fraction, as the spicy sweet smell found its way into his sinus's. His eyes looked to hers and then slowly raked down her body, stopping at the junction between her legs. Kagome groaned, feeling more heat pool in her stomach and her toes tingle. Her eyes clenched feeling slippery heat pool into her panties. He tightened both of his hands, once again the smell of her arousal heighten. She could feel his claws poke the tender skin of her wrist the pain mingling with the pleasure, making her head spin even more, her eyes started to close due to loss of oxygen. _

'_Interesting…'_

_He let the miko go, and stalked out of the camp. "I will be back to visit my ward later miko, I expect that you will have leaned manners by then." _

_She was to busy slowing her heartbeat to notice the smart ass comment. _

_~End Flashback~_

She was now sure that it was his fault, she had never been like this! She had been pinned to many-a-thing , why was she just now getting these feelings?

'_I am 19 now… my hormones are raging more now then ever.' _

It was a pitiful excuse, but it comforted her. She could decided that if she could steer clear of the western lord at all cost's she return to the innocent Kagome. She nodded silently, feeling herself slip into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes slowly drifting off into a pleasurable dreamland.

Meanwhile the troublesome Taiyoukai paced in his quarters, remembering the past day. The way she looked pinned underneath him. Helpless to his whim. It aroused him to no end! It no longer mattered to him that she was a filthy human, he had been searching for someone to complement his desires for years. He had many women that would throw out their eye just to have him grace their bed, he of course would never accept. It would take a special bitch to be that submissive to his whims. A special kind of submissive that many were not capable of. Now that he thought of it, she fit the picture perfect. She was always trying to make others like her, and please them in anyway. She had a fresh mouth on her, but that would make things interesting in his opinion. He would have to push the miko's boundaries. He walked to his closed at opened the large doors and pulled out a thick long violet rope. He smirked, wondering what it would be like to tie the hot headed miko up and making her scream until he released her. He would make a point to brush up on his knot tying the next few days.

Blue eyes snapped open, meeting round gold ones. "Oi! Get up wench!"

A groan met the harsh voice and she turned over. "Bitch, why do you smell like my bastard half brother?"

"He decided to grace me with his presence and almost kill me, you know the usual since you were not here." She hadn't meant so sound so cold, well she did actually.

He had no reply. She wasn't surprised.

She sat up and walked outside of her little hut that she had in the village and looked at the rising sun. She shook her head and went to the hot spring. She terribly missed shampoo and conditioner. The well sealed up after the jewel was complete and she was unable to get more products. Her mother knew when her daughter walked in that day, that it would be the final time she saw her. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she sat in the hot water.

"Oh mamma, I miss you so much. I don't know what to do." She whispered, tears dripping into the hot water.

She felt alone and overwhelmed, so for once she sat, and let all of her emotions out in one long painful wail and the tears that followed.

Golden eyes looked at the miserable crying girl with confused eyes. He was unaware that the miko had chosen a life here with InuYasha and the others instead of her real home. He knew that most humans would have picked the more luxurious life style of the future than here, and his respect for the miko went up in some small degree.

"Miko, it is not worth the emotion."

Bloodshot eyes looked at the lord standing on the outskirts of the hot spring. More tears welling up. Couldn't he leave her alone, just this once?

"This Sesshomaru-" She stopped him there.

"I don't care what you think right now Sesshomaru."

He found himself unable to become mad at the broken miko.

"Do not think that you are alone, miko. You are not. In more ways than one." Perhaps these words would dawn on her later, but right now she just did not care.

"Sesshomaru, would you please leave, just this once?"

He turned to leave, humoring the miko just this once.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the hot water on her skin as she calmed her emotions. She slowly raised her self from the spring minutes later and proceeded to put on the usual miko garb. She threw her hair up in a long ponytail and picked her bow and arrows up and thought practicing would help her clear her mind. She walked into the forest and found a suitable tree and drew an arrow and notched it. She aimed carefully and let the arrow fly, taking away her worries with it.

Satisfied after many of her arrows made holes in the poor tree did she walk back to the small village to find the lord's ward.

"Rin-chan." The woman smiled.

"Kagome-chan! Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl of now eight questioned.

"I actually did Rin. I think he will be along shortly." The woman remembered what he said to her a short while ago.

'_In more ways than one…? What does he mean…?'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yay for updating :D Please review D: it only takes a few seconds. Please? I d like to thank:_** The hatter theory**_, for the positive reviews and encouraging comments. People like you inspire me to write. You're the reason im updating. Don't go all domme on me haha.

Oh yes, this was quite a compromising position she had once again gotten herself into. She wondered, how did this always happen to her? She concluded as the blood rushed to her head, that she had terrible luck or karma. Possibly both, only the kami knew, but which ever one it was, she wished it would go away. Well, she wished the prickly twine binding her feet would go away first.

Kidnapped.

It had happened again. She berated herself, knowing by now that it was bound to happen, even when Inuyasha was around. However, he was not. She was officially out of luck. She narrowed her eyes distastefully at the smashed bow and arrow that lay just beneath her head, teasing her.

'_So much for being independent.' _

Her vision wavered and she felt her consciousness slowly slipping from her grasp. A loud slapping noise echoed the dark room. Her eyes opened, tears gathering and dripping into her tangled hair that almost brushed the ground.

"Pathetic." The voice was deep, she did not recognize it.

Another harsh slap was heard and Kagome screamed out. The dimly lit lantern made the man impossible to see, but she clearly made out what he was holding. The long harsh looking whip made her blood freeze in her veins and she soon realized that she was in real danger. Tears welled up and dripped once more as the whip struck her bare stomach, leaving small droplets of blood to bubble up. He hit her with so much force the next time that the breath was knocked out of her and she swung backwards and forwards in her bonds. Fresh hot blood dripped from her thighs where a large welt wept. The red contrasted brilliantly with her pale skin as the man watched the blood trail downwards past her panties and down her side.

"Please." Her voice was weak.

A dark chuckle echoed her ears. An unfamiliar man walked out of the shadows. His dark blue hair up in a high ponytail, and his red eyes gleaming at her.

"Let me properly introduce myself." His voice was sinfully sweet. "I am Takagi."

Kagome took in his full appearance. He had no facial marking, so she crossed out that he was a lord, or born into royalty. He was tall and lean, built for speed, she was unsure of what kind of demon he was. She hissed in pain as she crashed to the floor when he cut her free from the ceiling. She scrambled up and looked around for a door, there wasn't one. She spun around confused. She was in a dungeon. She gulped, her stomach and legs stinging as he advanced closer to her.

Sesshomaru traveled on the outskirts of her small village, her scent missing. His eyes narrowed, this was not correct. He would have heard if she had left, he had spies watching her every move, making sure that when he was not watching, someone was. For the past two weeks he hadn't spoken to the miko after their fateful encounter, he wanted to leave her be to process his words. He walked into the village, his youkai flaring. Two men appeared in front of him, their face void of any markings.

"Where is she?"

The two men stammered in front of him. He snarled and glared at the blonde headed one. "We don't know milord."

"What use are you then?" His anger slowly rose, his golden eyes narrowed and looked to the next man. "Where is your brother?"

"He said that he was not feeling well and went home." the mans words slowed as the realization seeped into their minds.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes bleeding red. "You will come with me, now."

The two men followed, fearing for their lives, and mourning the loss of their soon dead brother.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as a loud crash echoed to the right of her, suddenly she was over whelmed with the pressure of Sesshomaru and two other demons she did not recognize. Suddenly the wall crumbled to the right of her and through the rubble, Sesshomaru stood in all of his pristine glory. If she wasn't bleeding and in pain she would have shook her head.

"What the fuck?" A voice hissed, Takagi stepped into the light.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and watched his head roll onto the floor, blood gushing from the now limp body. Gold eyes looked upon the woman curled up in the corner, her bra and panties covered in blood stains. His eyes narrowed as he rounded on the other two men.

"Leave, if I see your face again, you will perish." The two men scurried away, looking back at their dead brother.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, and picked her up gently, inspecting her wounds. "What happened." It wasn't a question.

"I was in my hut and someone knocked late a night, saying they needed my immediately."

"You are to trusting miko." He concluded.

She had no reply. She looked at the blue sky as he carried her off and sighed, maybe her luck wasn't so bad, after all she now had Sesshomaru breathing down her neck for some reason. Her brain whispered the reason, she ignored it.

'_In more ways than one.' _the words echoed her brain, seeping in. Her eyes widened, the reasoning behind the words dawning on her.

'_He's like me.' _Suddenly she didn't feel so alone.

"This is a perfect example miko."

"Of what…?"

"Your trust."

"I trust you."

"Why?" He looked down upon her and pinned against a tree quickly.

She gulped as his claw traced her neck and gently scratched it. "You know you can kill me. So if you wanted to, you would have already done it."

He had no reply, his hand caught her throat and squeezed. "What makes you think that I don't want to?" His voice was husky.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, the same feeling returning from before. Sesshomaru growled when the familiar scent made its way to him. He gowled and flipped the miko onto her hands and knees quickly. She gasped when her hands were yanked harshly behind and bonded together. She cried out in protest.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing!" Her voice was high and panicked.

He looked upon her in this position feeling himself become aroused. He wished he could pull the scant pair of cloth aside and pound her until she lost the feeling in her legs, he willed himself to wait.

Did the saying : Good things come to those who wait mean anything to him in this moment? His control almost slipped when a gentle whimper made his eyes snapped to the piece of cloth over her center. His eyes bled red when a small spot became darker. He growled, his hand reaching out and stroking her center lightly. Her reaction pushed his control to the breaking point. Her toes curled and she let out a loud moan, wiggling her hips backwards. He grained control of himself, realizing what was about to happen and snatched his sash from her bound hands and dropping his amour onto the ground with a loud clank. His haori landing on her back, covering her. She slowly stood up, legs shaking. His amour now back in place and the cold look back on his face, like nothing had happened. He turned and walked away.

A/n: REVIEW :D 3 anddddd

MERRY CHRISTMAS.


End file.
